Memories Reborn
by forever-cosplay
Summary: Tatara Totsuka has been made the new squad 5 captain after the betrayal of Souske Aizen, but what will happen to Totsuka and his position when he breaks the laws of the soul society. After K season 1 and after Aizen betrays the soul society.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories Reborn**_

**Rating: **T (for slight yaoi and bloody parts)

**Characters:** , , M. Souh, I. Kurosaki, R. Kuchiki, B. Kuchiki

**Genre:** Hurt & Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **Tatara Totsuka has been made the new squad 5 captain after the betrayal of Souske Aizen, but what will happen to Totsuka and his position when he breaks the laws of the soul society. After K season 1 and after Aizen betrays the soul society.

Chapter 1: I'm Coming Home

"Mikoto-san!" A brunette culled out from the middle of the hanging dog district. "Sorry, I'm late," He said to the rednette. Totsuka was smiling at his best friend, while Mikoto had a slightly bored look on his face. It had been a month since Totsuka found Mikoto in the Rukangai and a month and a half since Mikoto died. "So what's the big news?" Mikoto asked his friend who was beaming more than average. "Guess who has been promoted to squad 5 captain?" Totsuka asked. "Good job," Mikoto said smiling as he patted his shinigami friend on the back. "I know, let's go celebrate over some dango and green tea," Totsuka said as he dragged his friend away by the arm. "My treat," He said cheerfully. When they arrived, Mikoto already knew something was up. "So what did you really want to talk to me about?" Mikoto asked looking at his friend. All of a sudden, Totsuka's face became quite solemn. "ne Mikoto, did you know that as a captain, you can go to the world of the living whenever you want? You just need to tell someone where you are going," Totsuka said as he looked at the ground. "I see," Mikoto said as he could already tell where this conversation was headed. "I want you to come back with me. We can see Yata and the others again," Totsuka said with a slight plea in his tone as he looked over to Mikoto. "Let me know when you're official a captain and we can set off," Mikoto said as he stood up and walked away. As Totsuka payed the bill, he walked away with a sad smile on his face.

"I Shigekuni Genryuosai Yamamoto, here by promoted Squad 13 lieutenant, Tatara Totsuka, to Squad 5 captain," The head captain said as he handed Totsuka his hiyori. "Thank-you Head Captain," Totsuka said as he politely bowed. He walked back over to where he was standing, when Rukia was called up. "I Shigekuni Genryuosai Yamamoto, here by promote squad 13 member Rukia Kuchiki, to Squad 13 lieutenant," He said as Rukia received the lieutenant badge that Totsuka just handed back in. After the ceremony, all the members of Squad 13 came to give their congratulations to their former and new lieutenant. "Thank-you, it has been an honour working under you," Totsuka said as he politely bowed to his former captain. "No need for such formalities. You and I are now of equal status," Ukitake said as he patted Totsuka on the head. "It will be an honour to work with you in the future," Ukitake said smiling at his old lieutenant.

"Well isn't someone a little showy with their captains hiyori," Mikoto said as he smiled at Totsuka. "haha, thank you, I guess," Totsuka said as he high fived his best friend. "You ready?" Totsuka asked before getting ready to open a senkaimon path. "Yea," Mikoto replied. "Then let's go," Totsuka said as the senkaimon gate opened up.

**A/N: okay guys, so this is chapter 1. I am hoping to make this a long K fan fiction. Reviews help me out a lot ^_^ **

**Till next time**

**Forever-cosplayer signing out~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Memories Reborn**_

**Rating: **T (for slight yaoi and bloody parts)

**Characters:** , , M. Souh, I. Kurosaki, R. Kuchiki, B. Kuchiki

**Genre:** Hurt & Comfort/Romance

**Summary: **Tatara Totsuka has been made the new squad 5 captain after the betrayal of Souske Aizen, but what will happen to Totsuka and his position when he breaks the laws of the soul society. After K season 1 and after Aizen betrays the soul society.

Chapter 2: Never to Return

As the two walked out of the senkaimon, they found themselves outside Kisuke Urahara's shop. "What can I do for you Mr. Squad 5 Captain?" Urahara asked as he walked outside his shop after feeling the massive amount of spiritual pressure. "I need two gigai's, and make sure that they are untraceable by the soul society," Totsuka said as Mikoto look in his surroundings. "2 gigai's voming right up," Urahara said as he walked back into his shop with the two souls following him in. "Can I ask why the new squad 5 captain is already running away?" Kisuke asked becoming intrigued seeing as how squad 5 is always losing its captains. "That is none of your business," Totsuka said as he stood at the door of the storage room. "Here we go, two gigai's and since this is your first purchase at Urahara's you get it for free," He said ushering the two out. "Where is HQ?" Mikoto asked as he and Totsuka became one with their gigais. "Follow me," Totsuka said smiling as he led his friend to the Homura HQ.

"Oi, give that back!" A voice yelled from inside Homura. "Looks like they are giving Yata a hard time," Totsuka said laughing. "Go on in," Totsuka said smiling. 'Don't worry, I'll join you later," Totsuka said as he pushed his friend up the stairs and quickly hid. Mikoto opened the door and all heads turned. He walked in slightly, and then was tackled by everyone in Homura. "Mikoto-san," They all shouted happily. Everyone was welcoming him back as they cried of joy. "No blood, no bone no ash," Yata said happily with the rest of Homura chimed in. During all the ruckus, another voice was heard. "Heki,heki,nan taka naru," The voice said at the door. "Totsuka-san?" Yata asked as he turned to where the voice came from, remembering the catch-phrase and the voice that went with it. When he was looking at Totsuka, he was so overwhelmed with happiness, he ran and tackled him to the ground as well. "I told you it would all work out," Totsuka said smiling. As all the members stood there, with their jaws opened as wide as possible, al Totsuka could do was laugh.

"Ne Mikoto, do you know why I asked you to come back with me?" Totsuka asked while he walked with Mikoto through the old familiar city. "No, why?" Mikoto said as he became curious. "Well it's going to sound really crazy and stupid," Totsuka said laughing. "Well, I would expect that from you, though I don't think anything can top the time when you were in hospital," Mikoto said with a laugh. "All right then, if you want to know, the reason why I asked you to come with me is because I couldn't stand to be separated from you again. We are friends and will always be that way, plus of one other reason," Totsuka said as his voice trailed off. 'Well, spit it out?" Mikoto said getting annoyed at this. "Well, I um…" Totsuka started. Thinking of the only other way to finish his sentence, he looked into Mikoto's eyes, and suddenly kissed him. "Totsuka?" Mikoto asked as he pushed away. "T-That was, why would you?" He asked stuttering as his sentence went everywhere. "Mikoto-san, I have always loved you," Totsuka said blushing. "Totsuka," Mikoto said softly. He pulled his best friend into a tight hug and patted his head. Totsuka looked up at his friend with pink cheeks. Mikoto smiled at his friend and leaned in to kiss Totsuka.

**A/N:** Okay so I like purposely made this a shorter chapter so the main plot can start next chapter. Also, I am finishing highschool in a couple of weeks, so I need to get all my fanfics up and finished. They will all be completed by Thursday 14th (AEST) because I have been using school internet for this. When I have normal internet, I will manage to get frequent updates. Until then, when I write, you may be waiting months on end for new chapters and I do apologise.


End file.
